


i'm all messed up (just have to look me in the eyes)

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Ты выбрал не самое комфортное место, — Рэй поправляет волосы, о чём Тренер мгновенно жалеет: — чтобы перевести дух. Ты же это делаешь? Дух переводишь?
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 46





	i'm all messed up (just have to look me in the eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> мы сделали коллаб!! так что у текста есть ВОЛШЕБНАЯ И ТЁПЛАЯ иллюстрация, смотрите по ссылке: https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1295786161160544262  
> целую пальчики helensilivren, всё это для неё) 
> 
> за вычитку спасибо пандочке

Он ощущает себя словно выжатый лимон, скорлупа без ореха, дырка от пончика, как бургер без м…

— Ты в порядке? — Рэй стоит, прислонившись к столу, и протирает очки. У него прядь волос выбилась и смешно торчит, а за правым ухом кожа покраснела — опять включил свой нервяк и начал тереть, не замечая этого.  
— Очевидно, нет.  
— В чём дело? — платок исчезает в кармане джинсов, но не полностью, мягкий уголок в едва заметную клетку остаётся торчать наружу. Тренер ничего не говорит, смотрит, пока Рэй сам не замечает и не заталкивает платок прочь с глаз. — Эй, — ещё секунда и начал бы рукой размахивать (Тренеру это движение не нравится, он сразу ощущает себя, как надоедливая собака, которую пытаюсь отпихнуть прочь, и без разницы, чья там рука выделывает в воздухе полёты), но быстро опускает руку себе на бедро.  
— Уста-ал, — тянет Тренер, ему даже говорить тяжеловато. Приехали. Точнее, пришли.  
— Ты выбрал не самое комфортное место, — Рэй поправляет волосы, о чём Тренер мгновенно жалеет: — чтобы перевести дух. Ты же это делаешь? Дух переводишь?

Во взгляде читается: _не собираешься тут через пару вдохов откинуться? Этот двор, знаешь ли, повидал слишком много трупов._  
Нет, Тренер точно не собирается завершать свою жизнь подобным образом, а что там решил за него остальной организм всё равно останется загадкой.  
Он хочет посидеть, подышать, попредставлять, что усталость это рой мух, которых можно отколотить газетой. Жаль только, газеты нет. И пояснице как-то прохладно.  
Рука тянется проверить, но кожа не оголена. Это всё вечер, который начал подкрадываться ещё по дороге до дома Рэя. Или, вернее сказать, по дороге до крепости Рэя. Да, так больше похоже на правду.

— Не знаю, может, я заряжаюсь от солнца, — он щурится, дразнит так Рэя, который поднимает удивленно брови, а потом смотрит примерно в то место, где должно располагаться светило. Его пока не видно с той точки из-за навеса.

Тренер может лицезреть самый край солнца, который так удачно не успел спрятаться за облаками. Пока. Закат уже скоро и он обещает стать красивым. Закат с видом — именно то, чего не хватает замученной и истерзанной бытовыми делами душе Тренера. Он уверен. Железобетонно.

— И опять-таки... — начинает Рэй.  
— Давай так, если ты три раза скажешь про место, то я так и быть, заставлю себя встать из этого плетёного друга, сделаю феноменальное усилие, когда дойду до машины и...  
— Зачем так далеко? До дома намного ближе.  
— Я не встану, — противореча только что сказанному отвечает Тренер.

Мысленно он уже успел сравнить себя с Битлджусом и нарисовать у Рэя под глазами огромные синяки.  
После пары секунд разглядывания лица Рэя Тренер понимает, что рисовать там особо ничего и не придётся, этот гадский Рэй уже постарался без его помощи, чтоб его.

— Вообще никогда?  
— Прямо сейчас не встану.  
— Мне тут постоять или я мешаю? — Рэй говорит таким тоном, что в ушах у Тренера начинает мгновенно фонить — не удаётся запросто разгадать, сарказм там или искреннее желание не мешаться, если Рэй это делает.  
— Нет, как-то это... — он трёт нос и понимает, что тот холодный: — походит на превышение полномочий.  
— Должностных? — в бороде Рэя не очень умело прячется улыбка. Тренер хмыкает.  
— У тебя гости как, сами за собой ухаживают или ты?  
— Подозреваю, что вопрос в ответе не нуждается, — он плавно отлипает от стола, поворачиваясь к Тренеру лицом, на котором написано: твоё желание и я подумаю.  
— Можно мне плед?  
— Можно, — отвечает спина Рэя, когда тот делает несколько шагов к стопке в клетку. — Один?  
— Один, — Тренер уверен, что одного-то ему хватит, не ночевать же он здесь собрался.  
— Один, — повторяет Рэй, но почему-то двумя пледами заняты обе руки. — Позволь? — наклонившись над Тренером смотрит поверх очков. Удивительный ракурс, ещё и дышит ему почти в лоб. Тепло.

Один плед он кладёт на колени, а второй накидывает на плечи, проводит по ним ладонью и опускается ниже, заботливо позволяя пояснице почувствовать всё и сразу.  
Тренер вот смотрит на свои пальцы, гладящие плед и думает, что Рэй и с этим тоже собирается помочь.  
Что удивительно, да, Рэй именно это и делает. Расправляет второй и накидывает на колени, опять отказываясь обделять Тренера радостью физического контакта. Пусть он даже и происходит через достаточно большое количество ткани.  
Тренер устал и на это не может жаловаться даже мысленно. Рэй смотрит на него как-то внимательно, возможно, подмечает такие же синяки под глазами. Или ещё чего.  
На самом Рэе не самая тёплая одежда. Поверх рубашки жилетка, которую Тренер раньше точно не видел, а он ведь успел стать свидетелем значительной части гардероба Рэя. Хотя и не собирался вообще чем-то подобным заниматься.  
И вот где он сидит и пытается восстановить душевные силы.  
Рэй тяжело выдыхает и возвращается на исходную позицию, в которой умудряется пробыть не шевелясь (ладно, шевелясь, без дыхания пока сложно обойтись обычному человеку. Хотя Рэй совсем не такой обычный, каким пытается показаться) достаточно долго, а потом обхватывает себя руками и сдерживает чих.

— Это вредно, — у Тренера у самого что-то начинает чесаться в носу. Не иначе, как за беспочвенную вредность, она же — советы, которых никто не просил.  
— Что? — немного гундося спрашивает Рэй. Он тут реально решил остаться в таком виде? Были бы у Тренера силы, сам бы накинул на него плед. Или затащил под свои.  
— Чихать, как это сделал ты, — в подробности он решает не вдаваться.  
— Ну, — Рэй поправляет съехавшие очки. — Спасибо уж.

С этими словами он уходит в дом, оставляя Тренера одного. Точнее, Тренера, пледы и большую такую усталость, которая покусывает его везде и сразу, но уже тоже без особой любви к своему занятию.  
В пледах Тренер начинает чувствовать необходимое тепло, сползает чуть ниже, разглядывает солнце, но не смотрит прямо, чтобы потом не видеть всё с лишним узором. Небо постепенно меняется, а его настроение лучше не становится, что предсказуемо. И всё равно бесит. Так можно и по второму кругу пойти.  
В воспоминаниях всплывает тот день, когда он настолько разозлился на своих пиздюков, что расколошматил собственный ноутбук. За которым, конечно же, в тот момент сидел Праймтайм. Во взгляде у него на добрую неделю после этого застыла мольба. Боялся, что Тренер вместо стенки мог использовать его голову. Да сейчас... Слишком уже много усилий было вложено в него и остальных. Точно не для последних секунд жизни какой бы то ни было техники.

— Вот и нечего, — бубнит себе под нос и думает, что плед стоило бы натянуть на голову, теперь холодит уже не поясницу, а затылок.  
— Разговариваешь с умным человеком? — раздаётся рядом, Тренер дёргается, ладно ещё не подпрыгивает на месте.  
— Т-ты, — выдыхает с присвистом.  
— Кого-то другого ждёшь? — Рэй уже возле него и тянет в руки пузатую кружку.

С трудом и внутренним скрипом, но Тренер достаёт из-под пледов одну руку. Пальцы Рэя тёплые и никуда не исчезают, пока не становится понятно, что Тренер находится в здравом уме, трезвой памяти и достаточном для такой физической нагрузки тонусе.  
В кружку не смотрит, но подносит к носу, чтобы понюхать. Какао. Стёкла очков мгновенно становятся напоминаем о поездках в автобусе в дождь. Тренер терпеливо (откуда в нём ещё терпение осталось?) ждёт, пока конденсат испарится.

— Зефира нет, — говорит Рэй. Тренер знает, что не заказывал ни разговоры, ни тем более какао. Рэй всё равно словно извиняется.

Прости, что не предусмотрел, что ты собираешься приползти ко мне, так бы купил. Или остался на работе до поздней ночи.  
Круги под его глазами не исключают варианта, что Рэй при любом раскладе — где бы не работал, — спит хреново или до хренового мало.

— Да мне не пять лет, — тянет Тренер и делает первый глоток. Вкусно, сладко, живот что-то там бурчит, но за пледами нормально не слышно, так что это остаётся между ними и Тренером.  
— Да, пять с половиной, — Рэй достаёт телефон и пишет сообщение. Ещё сообщение. Ещё сообщение.

На шестом Тренер сбивается и вообще ему по барабану, пусть пишет. Пусть хоть голосовые надиктовывает или звонит. Это никак не мешает обстановке. Живая душа рядом — это приятно, даже если душа особо не ждала гостей, но старается не подавать вида.  
Собственные глотки он тоже особо не считает, так что содержимое кружки где-то там подходит к концу и Тренер ставит её себе на колено. Рэй мгновенно заканчивает переписки, убирает телефон, тот торчит, но ему, в отличии от платка, никак глубже в карман не протиснуться. Рэй стоит боком, так что получается, что Тренер пялится на его задницу.  
Как будто в первый раз.  
Опять фыркает под нос и понимает, что нужно как-то взять себя в руки (лучше бы в ноги и свалить домой, но что-то даже какао не придало достаточно сил для такого) и перестать уже...  
Что перестать он не успевает додумать. Да это и не так важно.  
Рэй вытаскивает у него из пальцев кружку и вот уже собирается уйти, но Тренер поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза, в которых замечает что-то, что пока не в состоянии описать.

— Не пять говоришь? — с этими словами Рэй тянется и вытирает ему уголок губы, скользит заботливо по щетине.

И всё. На этом Рэй опять сваливает в дом.  
Тренер готов спросить у пледов, что это, собственно, было, но замечает, что небо уже совсем изменилось и стало тёмным, напоминающим чернику. И от солнца там осталось не так уж и много.  
Пропил закат.  
Было вкусно и похмелье точно не станет его мучить. Ладно, всё не так плохо...  
Тренер прикрывает глаза и слушает город. Слушать особо нечего, в голове всё равно жизнь кипит активнее, но где-то поют птицы, разъезжают машины. Он даже слышит музыку... Скрипку? Мелодия не заунывная, а вселяющая надежду. То, что Тренеру так было нужно, а он и не знал. Прямо как с какао.  
Что музыка доносится из дома, становится понятно, когда снова возвращается Рэй. Тренер вслушивается сильно и в этот раз не пропускает звук открывшейся двери.

— Полегчало?  
— Не уверен, — он представляет себя нахохлившимся воробьём, и судя по взгляду Рэя, это именно так.

А что ему ещё остаётся? Ничего и не остаётся. Сидеть тут, надоедать своей хмурой рожей другой хмурой р...  
Ладно, это слишком грубо и является тотальной неправдой.  
У Рэя уже успели покраснеть оба уха, а ещё Рэй приоделся в пальто, так что может оставаться здесь сколько захочет.  
Тренер думает предложить ему присесть или ещё что-то, но молчит. Рэй разглядывал пледы.

— Тебе идёт.  
— Клетка?  
— Нет, — вздох.  
— Усталость? — пробует Тренер.  
— Нет, — Рэй усмехается и обходит его, Тренер даже думает, что Рэй собирается и на себя тоже плед натянуть.

Рэй мерзлявый донельзя. Рэй не любит, когда в машине включён кондиционер, даже если можно запросто представить себя Кроули за рулём Бентли.  
Рэй, при всей своей отвратительно неизменной нелюбви к холоду, почему-то остаётся с Тренером вновь.  
Солнце ушло, а Рэй пришёл обратно.  
Вообще-то... Тренер чувствует, как в мозгу шевелится мысль, шевелится так долго и упорно, что Тренеру даже как-то немного некомфортно становится в этом своём клетчатом коконе.

— Так чего тебе не хватает? — Рэй разглядывает траву, вопрос явно задаёт не ей. Хотя траве точно не хватает нормального полива, но Рэй и сам об этом прекрасно знает, а Тренер не хочет вредничать ещё больше.  
— Тепла, — бред бредом, сидит в чужом дворе, тратит чужое время, завёрнутый в чужие пледы, а чтобы вернуться на свою орбиту, название которой за сколько лет так и не удосужился придумать, не хватает тепла. Теперь-то понял.  
— В доме есть камин, — Рэй кивает на свою крепость, на случай, если Тренер забыл, что это каменное чудовище всё ещё стоит за спиной.  
— И ты включил музыку.  
— Да, — кивает Рэй.

Да вот только камин и музыка, это совсем не то тепло, хотя скрипка ненавязчиво сопровождает остатки выматывающего дня.  
Атмосферность зашкаливает.  
Следом за ней скорость набирает пульс Тренера. Он уже даже не удивляется запасам своего организма.

— Рэй, — зовёт он.

В ответ Рэй кивает ещё раз, но не поворачивает голову.

— Раз мне не хватает тепла, то можешь ты... — слова нигде не застревают, а наоборот, рождаются совсем без усилий, Тренер чувствует, как у него потеют ладони и уговаривает себя, что это из-за пледов. И ему совсем не нужно было два. — Можешь ты посмотреть на меня?

Две секунды промедления — иногда и Рэю требуется немного времени, чтобы осмыслить происходящее. Будь это принесённый Тренером кофе с корицей или редкое издание книги (и лучше бы Рэю не знать, что это дело рук Карапузов, от которого Тренер решил избавиться подобным образом). Тренер и его движения периодически выводили Рэя в состояние транса, даже если длилось оно всегда недолго. Недолго для остальных, а Тренер-то замечал всегда.  
И сейчас замечает, пусть и раздолбан в эмоциональную труху.  
Ожидание: Рэй фыркнет и уйдёт в дом, со словами о том, что камин уже разожжён, и если хочешь, то приходи.  
Реальность: Рэй подходит к нему поближе и садится на корточки (ему не очень удаётся держать равновесие, так что пальцы цепляются за один подлокотник, а Тренер от досады дёргает ногой, мол, моя коленка была бы получше, да понадёжнее, что ты, не знаешь?) и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
В общем-то, да, солнце зашло за горизонт, но то солнце, которое можно каждый день разглядывать в глазах Рэя — оно на месте. Пусть и зрачки у Рэя стали огромными, но это точно только из-за слабого освещения.  
Точно-точно.  
Тренера не накрывает сразу, а он прекрасно знает почему — потому что накрыло уже давно. Все сигналы о спасении Рэй игнорировал, и сейчас Тренер своей просьбой не даёт никому из них выбора. Он тянет Рэя с собой, как ребёнок безошибочно тащит родителей в отдел магазина, где можно найти самые вкусные конфеты.  
Со стороны наверняка они выглядят странно. Сидят в саду и гипнотизируют друг друга.

— Полегчало? — спрашивает Рэй.

Тренер только головой мотает, нет, не полегчало, и брови поднимает, жалко не самого себя, а Рэя, который почему-то не бросает попытки.

— Ладно, всему своё время, — особенно тихо говорит Рэй и кладёт ладони на колени Тренера. Прямо поверх пледа, который теперь-то ощущается совсем лишним, зараза, мог бы и сползти уже в сторону.

Наклониться вперёд выходит с трудом, Тренер со своим жаром в груди уже должен был бы начать светиться, привлекая всех заинтересованных в подобном насекомых.  
Он не светится, конечно, но улыбается. Улыбка готова перерасти в смех, и Тренер засмеялся бы от нелепицы жизни, но Рэй начинает улыбаться.

— Позволь спросить, — начинает Тренер, он медленно сокращает разделяющее их лица расстояние, и чувствует, что Рэй сжимает свои пальцы всё сильнее: — а ты в порядке?  
— Сейчас, да, — быстро отвечает Рэй.

Он даже губы приоткрывает, а Тренеру приходится выбирать, куда смотреть — в глаза Рэю, на его прелестный (да, всё именно так) нос, на рот, на бороду, может даже на уши (на одно за раз).  
Им бы поцеловаться, но Тренер вжимается лбом Рэю куда-то в щёку, касаясь бороды, а Рэй тянется к нему ближе, гладит бёдра. Рэю уже не нужно держаться, а Тренеру... Тренеру уже не нужно сидеть в саду.  
Очки впиваются в переносицу, момент, пусть и был пойман, но быстро выбрался на свободу.  
Из дома продолжает играть музыка, но теперь Тренер слышит в ней что-то романтичное. 

— Это не самое комфортное место, — выдыхает со смешком Рэю возле рта.  
— Я знаю, — Рэй целует его едва заметно и отстраняется раньше, чем Тренер успевает ответить: — поэтому нам нужно в дом.

Он проводит пальцами по щекам Тренера. Пальцы ледяные. Терпения у Рэя в отношении Тренера, видимо, слишком уж много, незаслуженно даже. Но это поправимо.  
Рэй улыбается, солнце в его глазах блестит и блестит, даже стёкла очков не мешают Тренеру разглядеть всё с детальной точностью.


End file.
